Tabac
by bruna black
Summary: Tudo sempre fez parte dos testes de Rodolphus. Até que ponto eu confiava nele. RodolphusRabastan


**Autor:** .Bruna Black.  
**Título:** Tabac (tabáku: do francês, _tabaco)_  
**Sinopse:** Tudo sempre fez parte dos testes de Rodolphus. Até que ponto eu confiava nele. Tudo sempre fez parte dos testes de Rodolphus.  
**Shipper:** Rodolphus Lestrange/Rabastan Lestrange  
**Classificação:** M

**Gênero:** Slash/Drama  
**Spoilers:** Deathly Hallows  
**Status:** Completa  
**Idioma:** Português.

**Aviso:** Essa fic contém incesto **e** action, ou seja, irmão pegando irmão. Se isso não te agrada, por favor, pare por aqui.

* * *

**Tabac**

por Bruna Black

Sempre foi assim. Não entendo o porquê de ainda achar, de ainda ter esperanças de que agora, justamente _agora,_ seria diferente.

A guerra acabou, e parado diante da grande janela de nossa antiga casa eu me lembro das reuniões, me recordo do total deleite e excitação a sua voz, sempre tão grave e baixa, falar sobre o Lord e sobre como seria vantajoso para todos nós - puros de sangue - a união com aquele ideal de limpeza da nossa raça e do meio em que vivíamos.

Como eu era tolo.

---

Era no final da noite, quando todos tinham ido, e eu estava em meu quarto absorto em meus pensamentos que você chegava, sem cerimônia, sem pedir qualquer permissão. Apenas vinha.

Sempre foi assim.

O cheiro de tabaco mentolado sempre chegava primeiro até mim. Instantes mais tarde era você. Às vezes emparelhava-se ao meu lado, tocando o seu ombro no meu, enquanto eu negava, debilmente, olhar no seu rosto antes do momento certo. Um momento que somente nós sabíamos que era certo.

Mas também tinha as vezes em que você permanecia longe de mim, parado e imóvel perto da porta do meu quarto, que você fazia questão de trancar, mesmo que nossos pais não mais habitassem aquela casa. E era nesses momentos que eu me sentia inquieto com fato de tê-lo com os olhos somente para mim. Somente para mim, como nos anos de um passado quase remoto. Um passado onde somente nós existíamos, meu irmão. Em todas as vezes, você perto ou não de mim, sua mão fria esgueirava para dentro do bolso de sua calça e pegava o maço de cigarros trouxa, e era com isqueiro de prata da nossa família que você acendia os mesmos.

E era nesse momento que a insanidade nos envolvia.

"Você acha que não o vi pelo vão da porta, Rabastan?", e justo nessa noite você chegou ao meu lado, procurando com os olhos escuros o que prendia a minha atenção lá fora.

"A casa também é minha, Rodolphus", respondi sem qualquer emoção. Sabia que isso era o que mais irritava Rodolphus. E o que você mais adorava.

Você continuou fumando seu cigarro com seu modo diferente, sempre o levando aos lábios entre o seu indicador e médio, retirando o mesmo entre o indicador e o polegar. Gostava dos seus movimentos irracionais, como se tudo pertencesse a uma dança que somente você sabia dançar, uma dança que me hipnotizaria por eras. Parecia uma necessidade sua sempre me tocar durante essa dança. Naquele momento eram nossos braços juntos, nossas mãos encostando-se esporadicamente, sem qualquer intenção.

"Você pensou no que conversamos?", você me perguntou, entre uma e outra longa tragada em seu cigarro. Ao engolir minha saliva, imaginei se seus lábios estariam impregnados com sabor de tabaco, assim como sua língua.

"Como você quer que eu participe de algo que você terminantemente me mantém afastado?", afastei levemente minha mão da sua, que segurava o cigarro entre o indicador e o polegar. Você sempre teve seus segredos, mas naquela época era diferente. No passado, mesmo que me escondesse a maioria das suas coisas, não permitia que eu me afastasse nunca. E de nada. Muito menos de você. E eu não gostava do gosto amargo da rejeição que ultimamente sobrepujava o do tabaco da sua língua.

"Não confia em mim, Rabastan?", virei meu rosto, e nos seus lábios contidos havia um sorriso cínico. O sorriso de Rodolphus eu costumava dizer. A quase imperceptível curvatura de seus lábios sabor de tabaco, mas que fazia com que todo o seu rosto magro, de zigomas bem marcados, brilhassem em cinismo e malícia. Seus olhos podiam ocultar muitas coisas, porém sempre achei que seus lábios o desvendava, pelo menos para mim.

Perdi por breves segundos a noção do tempo e não respondi à sua pergunta, sabendo em seguida que você não aceitaria mais a resposta, seja ela qual fosse. Com você sempre foi assim. Contava um tempo somente seu, onde aceitaria palavras, não se importando com quais, mas após sua contagem, tomava para si o que lhe era mais conveniente. A confirmação de que eu confiava. A verdade.

Sempre foi assim.

Você relaxou os lábios e respirou fundo antes de jogar a bituca do cigarro no chão, pisando nela logo em seguida. A mão bem feita esfregou os lábios e depois a fina barba que ele, nos últimos tempos, insistia em deixar crescer. A língua sorrateira deixando sua boca e molhando os lábios secos, retirando deles o gosto do tabaco mentolado. O ritual de sempre.

Então você finalmente me olhou com seus olhos castanhos e pouco expressivos. Por instinto meus olhos pousaram nos seus lábios, que quase não possuíam cor, e eles se curvaram no mesmo sorriso cínico. Pensei se por mais que você tentasse, seria capaz de não sorrir daquele jeito? E eu sabia o motivo do sorriso. Sorria pela minha resposta calada.

Você se aproximou mais, fazendo com que nossas mãos se tocassem mais uma vez. Seu rosto perto do meu, perto o bastante para que eu pudesse respirar o seu hálito de menta. Sua testa apoiou-se na minha, seu fino nariz acariciou levemente minha bochecha, tão leve que mal pude sentir a sua pele de textura fina. E, como sempre, eu ergui meu rosto, fazendo com que nossos lábios roçassem de um jeito quase inocente. Quando coloquei minha língua para fora, com a finalidade de molhar os meus lábios, já irritantemente secos pela falta dos seus, toquei-os, e isso foi o suficiente para que toda a minha boca lembrasse do seu gosto único. Procurei pela sua boca, mas ele esquivou-se, continuando, ainda assim, perturbadoramente perto. Você sempre adorou me provocar, Rodolphus. Nunca deixou que eu provasse seus lábios antes da _sua_ hora.

Sempre foi assim.

Fechei os olhos, não conseguindo esconder minha frustração e impaciência, engolindo em seco, sentindo os músculos da minha garganta tensos. Sempre agindo como se fosse a primeira vez.

A mão que antes tocava a minha sem pretensões com seu toque áspero, subiu lentamente pelo meu braço, encontrando seu destino entre meus cabelos. Os dedos que não possuíam delicadeza seguraram com força os cabelos da minha nuca, puxando-os com a normal brutalidade dele, na sua necessidade de sempre ter o controle sobre tudo e qualquer um. Inclusive sobre mim. Principalmente sobre mim.

Quando você fechou ainda mais a mão, no objetivo de ver em mim alguma rendição, eu cerrei meu maxilar e apertei com força o meu lábio entre os dentes, impedindo que o gemido escapasse pela minha garganta. Mas de nada adiantou, pois você sentia tanto prazer em meus gemidos quanto na minha tentativa tola de contê-los.

Quando soltei meu lábio, você olhou para minha boca, seus lábios ainda curvados no seu eterno sorriso. Sua língua molhou novamente seus lábios e pude ver, através destes, a sua insanidade. Você beijou meus lábios sem qualquer cuidado, como sempre fazia. Minha língua, instintivamente, tentou entrar na sua boca, mas você cerrou os dentes. A _sua_ hora ainda não havia chegado. Com certa dor senti que prendeu meu lábio inferior entre seus próprios dentes, segurando-os com sua imoderada força. Quando finalmente sentiu o gosto metálico do meu sangue, a sua língua enfim deixou o domínio de sua boca, para que pudesse sentir o gosto do mesmo sangue que pulsava em suas veias azuis que não se camuflavam sob sua pele pálida demais. Você chupou meu lábio lentamente, sabendo que aquilo beirava à tortura para mim. Mas para você tudo era mais uma de suas brincadeiras. A brincadeira de torturar meus sentidos, de jogar com minha sanidade. Os cabelos da minha nuca, presos pela sua mão, arrepiaram-se quando puxou meu lábio, soltando lentamente, arrancando a pele que você mesmo desprendeu com seus próprios dentes. E eu não pude segurar o gemido.

Você apenas sorriu.

Sem qualquer aviso, você me puxou pela blusa para mais perto, mas no segundo seguinte me empurrou em direção à janela, fazendo com que minhas costas batessem no vidro, que, mesmo diante a sua força, apenas ameaçou se partir. Seus lábios tomaram os meus, sugando-os com urgência, fazendo com que meu corpo inteiro estremecesse de leve. Sua língua, sem qualquer aviso ou romantismo, invadiu a minha boca, chocando-se contra a minha com força. O gosto do tabaco que tanto me inebriava invadindo cada papila gustativa, impregnando cada vez mais fundo.

E foi somente quando seu corpo alto e desprovido de delicadezas prendeu-me contra a janela que finalmente tive alguma reação. A de sempre. A de embrenhar uma mão nos seus cabelos, enquanto a outra descrevia o seu corpo. Primeiro as costas, que estava coberta por uma fina camiseta. Depois sua cintura, que a cada instante investia mais e mais contra o meu corpo. Por fim o cós de sua calça. E eram nesses momentos que você desprendia seus lábios sedentos do meu e encostava sua bochecha na minha, ofegando em meu ouvido. E eu sabia que sorria.

Sempre foi assim.

Quando o toquei sobre a calça, um rouco gemido escapou pelos seus lábios e logo em seguida começaram a descrever a lateral do meu pescoço, chupando conforme eu o tocava. Mordendo quando o apertava. Você puxou a gola da minha blusa para o lado, mordendo meu ombro com uma força que me deixava quase insano. Marcas sendo deixada ao lado das antigas. Quando estreitei minha mão para dentro da sua calça, você segurou com força meu rosto com a sua mão livre, o toque duro fez com que olhasse fundo nos seus olhos, e eles me desafiaram. E foi a minha vez de sorrir. Mas com você tudo tinha seu preço. Ao tomar novamente meus lábios, me beijou com força, nossos dentes chocando-se violentos, minha cabeça batendo com certa força na vidraça, tudo para poder acompanhar o ritmo que os lábios e a língua gosto de tabaco impunham a mim, testando minha vontade. E eu só podia corresponder enquanto o estimulava.

Você afastou-se vagamente do meu corpo, dando apenas o espaço para que pudesse me virar. Mais uma vez meu corpo bateu de encontro com a janela e senti o corpo seu encaixar no meu. Um braço envolveu minha cintura, enquanto a outra mão procurava a barra da minha blusa. Você tinha a estranha mania de sempre querer minhas costas nuas de encontro com o seu peito. Eu o ajudei a tirar aquela peça que o incomodava tanto quanto a mim.

Você respirou sobre minha pele, fazendo com que todo o meu corpo estremecesse, a barba arranhando e ao mesmo tempo instigando. O abraço se desfez, e sua mão de toque frio e áspero machucou a minha pele, passando minha barriga. Mesmo que eu pensasse que era a esmo que você me tocava, sabia que tudo era calculado, mesmo quando parecia não ser responsável pelos seus atos. Você voltou a beijar meus ombros, dando mais atenção ao pequeno osso da minha clavícula. Estava inebriado demais pelas sensações que me invadiam a cada segundo, a cada momento que seus lábios tocavam minha pele, a cada movimento da sua mão, indo cada vez mais baixo do meu ventre. Com impaciência você livrou-me das minhas calças, e depois juntou ao chão as suas e sua própria blusa.

"_Rodolphus"_, foram as palavras que exclamei quando me penetrou, sem qualquer aviso ou cuidado. Apoiei minhas mãos no parapeito da janela e fitei o seu reflexo jogando a cabeça para trás. Seus lábios curvados no seu sorriso e a língua umedecendo os lábios. As mãos apertaram com força minha cintura, já marcada de outras vezes. Enquanto ele se movimentava com firmeza dentro de mim, sua mão direita começou a me estimular, e foi nesse momento que cedi completamente. Apoiei minha testa na janela, meu corpo acompanhava os seus movimentos, extasiado, sem saber ao certo em qual sensação deveria se concentrar, tudo parecendo demais. Você apoiou seu peito nas minhas costas e gemeu no meu ouvido, pois sabia que aquilo me deixava insano. E eu sabia que você sorria. Quando intensificou mais seus movimentos, e não pude conter minhas exclamações e gemidos. Mordi meu lábio e ergui a cabeça, percebendo que você mirava meu reflexo na janela.

Sim, você sorria. Sorria, pois os sons que saiam pelos meus lábios eram a confirmação de que possuía o controle de tudo. O controle sobre mim. E você adorava isso. Por isso sorria.

---

Apoio minhas mãos no parapeito da mesma janela, e meus olhos caem sobre a figura que agora dorme na cama. O peito nu subindo numa constância que beira a irritação. O corpo enrolado nos lençóis da cama impura, que nunca deveríamos ter dividido, nem naquela noite, nem no passado. Você até parece inofensivo enquanto nenhum tipo de emoção carregam seus traços fortes demais. Nem mesmo a loucura que eu sei destorce sua mente.

Suspiro e olho para fora, sem realmente enxergar. Na irritante mania que peguei de você, molho meus lábios com a língua e sinto o gosto de tabaco na minha boca. Penso em acender um dos seus cigarros, mas isso seria inútil, pois somente em contato com a saliva da sua boca que o tabaco mentolado adquire o sabor pelo qual eu sou obcecado.

A guerra acabou, e parado diante da grande janela de nossa antiga casa, eu me lembro da noite em que você acreditou que confiava em você. Tudo fazia parte de um teste.

_Até que ponto você confia em mim, Rabastan? _

No fundo, foi até ponto de aceitar o seu pedido para ficar com você na guerra. Até o ponto de quando você me disse que aquela mulher de cabelos negros e pálpebras caídas seria sua esposa, que ela seria uma Lestrange como nós, e que mesmo assim nada mudaria. Muito além dos anos que passei em Azkaban por sua causa, por acreditar cegamente naquele homem que você apoiava e sua esposa idolatrava. Muito além para acreditar que nada mudaria, mesmo depois de tudo. Sim, eu confiei em você. E veja a que ponto chegamos. Sua querida mulher morta, seu Lord sucumbido. Mas nós permanecemos. E eu sei que não por muito tempo. Desde que aceitei esse destino, sabia que nada mais duraria para sempre, nem mesmo a nossa insana paz.

Hoje foi apenas mais um teste. Uma pergunta não respondida no tempo certo. E eu passei nesse teste, meu irmão.

---

"Sim, você vai até o fim comigo", você sussurrou antes de beijar minha nuca com força, fazendo com que o sangue chegasse com mais força aos meus lábios inchados pela sua falta de delicadeza, a voz trêmula e dependente.¹

"Sempre foi assim".

E eu não precisava dizer mais nada.

* * *

¹ Certa vez vi num programa um cara falando de um tipo de beijo dado em alguma parte do mundo onde o homem abraça a mulher pelas costas e beija sua nuca, fazendo com que o sangue chegue com mais força aos lábios dela, deixando-os mais sensíveis ao toque.

**Agradecimentos: **a Cah, que betou o monstrinho em questão, a Guta pela proposta linda e por ter me infernizado pra escrever/mandar a fic, Jana, que sempre me apoiou. Obrigada, meninas!


End file.
